The invention relates to a process for the operation of a burner, particularly a burner utilizing the residual oxygen of exhaust gas of an internal combustion engine to combust fuel for the regeneration of a particle filter device in an exhaust gas section of the internal combustion engine, as well as to a burner for this purpose.
It has been shown that, in a burner operated utilizing the residual oxygen of exhaust gas of an internal combustion engine to combust fuel, i.e., a so-called exhaust gas burner, which is intended for the production of hot combustion gases, which are used for the regeneration of a particle filter device in the exhaust gas section of an internal combustion engine, for example, a diesel internal combustion engine, the combustion reactions proceed slowly. As a result, the overall behavior of the combustion is sluggish. Thus, a larger burner is necessary for this purpose, which makes possible a correspondingly long retention time of the reactants.